My Hero Academia: The Curse of The Dragon
by Mudkip76
Summary: Around Japan you always see these pro heroes run around saving people, and showing off their amazing and useful quirks. Then their were the people who didn't have any powers known as quirkless, who feel useless to the world. Yet...I think I am worse off then useless. My quirk is nothing to me but a curse. My name is Ryu. And this is how I became a Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Fire Emblem, only the OCs that are used for this story. This is my very first story, so criticism is welcome (just keep it clean). And now, without further ado, here is My Hero Academia: The Curse of the Dragon.**

**Chapter 1: A Beginning**

* * *

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, 'four-eyes'?" someone from behind me shouted.

I didn't even need to turn around to know who had called out to me since I knew the owner of the voice all too well. I sighed and then asked "What do you want Kento?" still not bothering to face the boy now known as Kento. Kento seemed to be irked by this, as he then proceeded to demand that I show him respect. As Kento said that, I simply had enough and attempted to walk to class to avoid getting annoyed any more than I already was. However, it seemed that he really wanted to get in my way on the last day of middle school.

"You think you're really tough, don't you? With your weird white hair and sulky attitude, you could be the definition of a zombie." Kento stated, his face thriving with fury at my ignorance of his insults. Again, I simply just moved a lock of my somewhat thick, platinum colored hair behind my ear and walked past him to continue to make my way to class so I wouldn't be late for Mr. Hanneman's class. I could tell I pissed Kento off even more due to using my keen sense of hearing to listen to him mutter a string of curses and insults about me.

If you do not already know, my name is Ryuko Kato. Most people just call me just Ryu. I had turned 14 barely 4 months ago, making today June 15th and, for me and the other students at this middle school, the last day of school before we are to head out and 'find our way through life'. If I am being honest, mostly everyone here wants to become a hero because they believe it to be all about fun and games. Either that or wanting to become sidekicks to their favorite pro heroes.

I can't blame them for wanting a dream like that since I had thought the same when I was young and life wasn't as cruel as it was now. I don't think like that anymore, or at the very least not as interested as much as before since I learned of the truth of what my quirk really causes. Pain. That's all my quirk causes ever since I awakened it at the age of 5. All I will say is….

…. My quirk is _nothing_ to me but a _curse_.

I don't even have a name for my quirk because everyone, including myself, believe it doesn't deserve one. But if I had to name my quirk anything…. I believe it would be called Dragon Vein, since it allows my body to grow scales and changes my form to resemble a ferocious dragon. Now I know what you are probably thinking. 'Wow! Your quirk is so cool!' or maybe even say 'Your quirk would definitely make you a hero. What are you saying?'. Well...there is a problem with my quirk.

…..I can't control it…..

Yes, it's true. I have a quirk that I cannot control at all. In fact, I can only use the instincts that my somewhat animalistic quirk provides. Transforming can't happen unless my emotions are flooded with rage or immense sadness. I had found this detail out when…..when I killed my parents.

Or at least that is what I believe. The truth is there is no evidence to suggest that I had killed them. But I can't help but think it was me. Now I live with my older brother, who's name is Kamui. As of right now he is one of the top heroes in Japan, securing the #3 spot as of right now. His quirk is called "Demon", which allows him to amplify his strength by double and lets him breathe fire as well. The downside of this quirk is that he loses stamina quickly while his strength is increased. This means that he had to train his body relentlessly to make sure his stamina didn't hold him back while he was on duty.

As for our relationship, I don't really understand him all that well because of one thing…..

…He doesn't blame me for our parent's deaths.

In fact, he goes through so much trouble just to keep reminding me that it wasn't my fault and that, even if I lost control, I would never hurt them. In the end I do truly love my brother for his kindness, but I can't stand it when he keeps telling me that I can be a hero. I don't believe in myself, yet my brother sees potential in me. Those words are the only thing that keep me from giving up on my dream, and the only thing that keeps me somewhat alive on the inside.

* * *

Before I knew it, I checked the clock and it was 3:10. That meant there was 5 mins left until school would let us out to pursue our choice of academy. The teacher then told us to stand up and say where we would be going for our education, since we wouldn't be seeing each other as much. Everyone then proceeded to follow his instructions, standing up and saying where they would go for their advanced education. Soon, it was my turn. I stood up, feeling determined with my answer, and said "My name is Ryuko Kato. I will be trying out for U.A." This statement brought some whispers around the classroom. Most of them saying "How the hell does he think he can get in?" and "Even if he had a quirk that was useful, their acceptance rate is less than 1%!". Over most of the commotion, I saw Mr. Hanneman give somewhat of a slight smile, or at least I thought it was given that he had a slightly curvy, but thick mustache covering his mouth. I then sit down and waited for everyone else to be finished saying their plans. After the last person was done, we all were allowed to leave.

Before I was able to leave, I heard someone say "Mr. Kato, would you please stay for a moment?"

I turned around to see Mr. Hanneman by the door to his now empty classroom. I said "Of course, Mr. Hanneman. Is there something you need?" Mr. Hanneman gives a small smile towards me and says "I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad that you did not let the others get to you. I sincerely hope you do attempt the entrance exams for U.A. since, whether you fail or succeed, it will be a learning experience for you."

His smile then dropped to a sad one as he then said "However, I will miss you. You were my favorite student after all." I gave a sad smile in return and said "Really? Most of the time I was extremely quiet, so quiet that I thought you wouldn't even know I was in your class." Mr. Hanneman chuckled at this and said "Why, that is why you were, and still are, my favorite. You stayed quiet and listened to me as I was lecturing." I smiled at that and said "Well, if it is any consolation, I'm gonna miss you too Mr. Hanneman."

After I said goodbye to Mr. Hanneman, I made my way back home more determined to train myself physical body more to make up for my curse of a quirk. However, little did I know that today would be the day I would meet someone that would have the solution to my curse and help me become the best hero I could be.

* * *

**So…..what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic, so I do expect some criticism, which I am completely open to as it helps me with knowing where to go with this story. The inspiration of this story, from the character design to the quirk, is my love of the concept of the MC of Fire Emblem Fates, Corrin/Kamui, and from another story named My Hero Academia Untold: The Fafnir Knight by the author LordXG3. I highly recommend checking their story out since it explores a concept that isn't touched upon much in the main series, which is what happens to people that have quirks that are too destructive to become heroes within Japan.**

**Also, Mr. Hanneman, if you haven't already guessed, looks about the same as the one from the new Fire Emblem: Three Houses game. I just thought it would be fun to include him in for this story since he is one of my favorite units, in terms of character, in the game. **

**As for who will be said person mentioned at the end, I am pretty sure those of you who read the manga will have an idea of who it is. **

**Origin chapter for Ryu's past will come as a sort of bonus chapter in the coming weeks, so look forward to that.**

**Until the next chapter folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Fire Emblem**

**(Although I wish I did).**

**Chapter 2: Fated Meeting**

* * *

As I was walking home from the school, I had started thinking about how I could even attempt the U.A. entrance exams when I would have to not use my quirk for anything other than using it for enhanced senses. 'Is it even possible for someone who is basically quirkless to make it in?' Sure, I had known about the rule change to make it so quirkless students could attend, but for the hero course?

'Damn. This may be harder than I thought it would be.' I thought, frustrated from the current problem. I soon, however, decided to leave it for later. I had plenty of time to create a plan for the entrance exams, so I decided to focus on what I would say to my brother when I got back home. I knew he would be excited and happy to hear it, but he most likely wouldn't approve of me hiding my quirk because of my fear of losing control.

'I'm sorry Kamui, but I can't let it run free. Not again.' I thought.

I had long since left any hopes of being able to safely use my quirk when I had started getting nightmares of a monstrous beast that seemed to be trapped by some huge metal cage, telling me that when he gets out again, he will make my brother pay for keeping me in here.

I still don't know what he means by that. Whenever I try to ask Kamui, he always blows it off and tells me not to worry about it and that it was just a 'goofy nightmare' that happened to all kids my age.

Something told me that he was hiding something in between the lines of that claim, yet I let it go since it seemed that he didn't want to discuss it with me just yet.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone came rushing at me from an alleyway to my right. The assailant had then wrapped his arm around me and started gripping tight, so tight that I started to feel my bones coming close to cracking from the amount of pressure being put onto me. "You better have something on you worthwhile. Otherwise I'm you're useless to me" said my assailant. I couldn't respond due to having the air pushed out of me. 'Damn it! I can't move! He must have a constricting quirk!' I thought angrily. Soon the assailant realized I didn't have anything he needed and blurted out "Bah! Forget this!" and tossed me away towards the brick wall of the alley.

"Sorry kid. No hard feelings, but I can't have any witnesses. You understand, right?" the assailant said as he gave a sadistic smile and started walking slowly towards my somewhat injured body. At this moment I wasn't scared. No. I was more frustrated than anything due to my inability to use my quirk to defend myself.

'If I don't do something quick, I'm going to die'

Knowing this, I used my sharp eyesight to try and find an opening to try and at least give myself a chance to get away.

However, before I could do anything, the assailant had suddenly been catapulted back out of the alley by some unknown force. "Um….Okay?" I said, confused out of my mind about what just happened.

I forced myself up to my feet, only to see my assailant being held against the wall by a woman, who I assumed was a hero due to her wearing a unique dark red dress that must have been her heroine suit. The most interesting thing about the scene I witnessed was that she seemed to have some features across her body that seemed very similar to the features given to me by my quirk, Dragon Vein, when I transformed all those years ago.

"To think you have such a useful quirk for helping people, yet you used it to mug innocent civilians like that poor boy over there. There are just some people that I will never understand." said the heroine with a scolding tone, as she had wrapped some weird tape that looked as if it was made of metal.

Now I will admit that I haven't been keeping checks on the names of heroes lately, but I was drawing a complete blank the name of the heroine right in front of me detaining the man that attacked me.

* * *

Police arrived soon after to retrieve the criminal. The police had asked me a few questions, mostly about who I was and whether I was okay or not. I quickly answered their questions, then walked towards the hero that had saved me. She seemed to have noticed me, as she had then said "Hey! Are you feeling alright still? I saw that he did a number on you back there" with a look of concern.

"I'm feeling better, now that I can actually breathe" I responded. That answer seemed to satisfy her, as she then gave a soft smile back. "Thank goodness. I was worried that the foul man had severely injured you" she said.

"Well I probably would have been worse off for sure if you hadn't shown up" I said with a neutral tone. "By the way, my name is Ryu Kato" I then contemplated on asking for her name, when the heroine had decided to introduce herself anyways. "My name is Ryukyu, also known as the Dragoon hero. It's nice to meet you Kato." she said with a soft tone.

At the word 'Dragoon', my mind raced through many thoughts. They were mostly like 'does that mean she has a quirk just like mine?' and 'maybe she could help me control my quirk'. However, Ryukyu had then said "Well, now that you seem okay, I'll see myself off." Before she left, however, I said "Wait! I need to ask you something important." Ryukyu looked confused at this and asked "Hmm? Something important?" She thought for a few seconds. "Sure. But let's move somewhere more private. Don't want the press to listen in, right?" she said with a soft smile.

"Oh! Umm... sure. I guess that makes sense." I replied lamely while adjusting my glasses a bit.

She chuckled at my response and then quickly grabbed and, to my surprise, grew wings and took flight into the skies while carrying me below her. I was amazed by the skyward view of the city of Musutafu. Everything seemed so lively, with heroes making their way through the city on patrol, to civilians enjoying the many attractions the city had to offer.

Ryukyu seemed to notice my awestruck look and asked me "Breathtaking, isn't it?". I simply nodded dumbly, to which she smiled in amusement. Before I knew it, she said "This spot should do" and started descending towards the roof of a building that was coincidentally right near where my brother's apartment is.

"So now that were here, what did you need to ask me, Kato?" asked Ryukyu, now directing her attention towards me as I regained my footing. I took a moment to think about how to ask her this question without having to reveal my quirk completely to her.

'This is it. This is the time where I either decide to stick with ignoring the curse known as my quirk, or to have an opportunity to have someone help me find an answer to be able to control this damn curse' I thought with determination suddenly running through my whole body.

I took a deep breath and then asked her the fateful question that would determine my path to becoming a hero.

"Can I become a hero? Even if I have a quirk that only hurts the people I care about?"

* * *

**And there we have it. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to have Kato and Ryukyu meet, and had simply decided to stick with something that stayed true to the original meeting of Izuku and All Might. **

**Something I have got to get out of the way first is that there may be changes made to some elements in characters for this story. One example of this is Ryukyu wrapping the metallic alloy tape around Kato's assailant. This will be explained later in the story when I eventually get on to writing it. The reason I may do this is to make the concept of the story to match up a bit to fit Kato as the story progresses.**

**Something else I want to try is writing more for future chapters then I have been for these 2.**

**As I said before, reviews are appreciated (though certainly aren't required), and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
